My Deadly Desires
by lilcutieprincess
Summary: Lemon! Zeki and im not very good at summaries
1. Chapter 1

**My Deadly Desires**

**Lilcutieprincess: There will be a lot of lemons in here…so children if you don't like it then leave! They are vampires in this story… Oh and I don't own any of Vampire Knight's characters…I wish I did **

Yukki knocked on the door. "Zero, can I come in?" She asked through the door. "Yea." He said and she went inside. "What's wr-?" Zero asked but he was cut off when Yukki jumped into his arms. They both fell on the bed and Zero smelt her unique smell that drives him crazy along with the citrusy smell from her shampoo. He always dreamt of this to happen but always woke up from wet dreams climaxing. She was actually there in his arms, it made him really happy. Zero was hard just from hugging her. Yukki felt this and started to rub it ever so gently. He tried to keep in his groan but a small but escaped his lips. "Y-Yukki do you even know what y-you are doing?" He asked her, then blood came rushing to his part and made him bigger. He was about to climax there but in a swift movement she was on the bottom and he was on the top. He kissed her with lust and greed. He then went down to her white tank top and pulled it down, revealing her luscious white breasts. He licked around one of her nipples teasing her. She panted as her nipple grew a little. He then flicked the tip of his tongue on the tip of her nipple and Yukki let out his name in a moan. He licked and flicked his tongue on her nipple and did the same with the other. His hand traveled down her stomach and to the rim of her shorts. His hand dove into her shorts and underwear and started rubbing her womanhood, he felt how wet she was as he slid his finger through her entrance. He slowly went in and out of it, when he felt her almost reach her climax he took his hand out of her shorts and licked the juices that were on it, then kissing her, his tongue on hers', letting her taste herself. The kiss ended and Yukki was the one on top now and she slid down his shorts and underwear looking at his big erected cock. She smiled and started to tease him licking around it then flicking her tongue at the tip then bringing it down to the base and back up again. Zero groaned and couldn't take the teasing anymore. "Yukki please suck my cock!" He practically screamed so high it seemed like a whisper. She did so and bobbed her head; she let her fangs graze the skin making him shiver. After a little while he was about to climax, when she stopped. Then Zero was on top and took off her shorts and panties. His cock at her womanhood rubbing against it. He saw that she nodded and he slowly entered her carefully so that he wouldn't hurt her. Once he was all the way in he could feel how tight she was and he waited for her to adjust and then he slowly moved, then picking up the pace each thrust. They both were breathing hard and he climaxed in her and rolled off of her. He closed his eyes then opened them seeing that Yukki's eyes were still full of lust. 'Shit, I forgot that she hasn't came yet' He thought to himself. He went down to her womanhood and Yukki sat up. "Zero wh-" She was cut off when he started licking her pussy, making sure to stay clear of her clint. He licked around, on, and the inside of her pussy. He stuck his tongue inside of her and she moaned his name. "Z-Zero!" He stopped and kissed her again this time more passionately then the 1st time. After they were done with the kiss, he went back down to her womanhood and only focused on her clint and started licking it fiercely. "ZERO!" She moaned as she came in his mouth. Zero drank it all and laid down next to her, feeling her snuggle closer to him, as if she was going to lose him.

**Lilcutieprincess: How was that? If you want more then please Review!**

**Yukki and Zero: YEA!**


	2. Chapter 2

**My Deadly Desires Ch 2**

**Harmony: It's me, Lilcutieprincess! I'ma call myself this cuz it's to long typing my username….and I'm sorry if someone else already has this name…. I'M SORRY**

**Yukki: ….Anyways…. this is another chapter with me and Zero in it…continuing My Deadly Desires. **

**Zero: It's going to be a series of one shots… enjoy –says huskily- **

It was a stormy night. Only Zero and Yukki at home. Cross had to go on a mission….

Yukki was always afraid of thunder. She never got use to that fact, even now, as an 18 year old. She was curled up in her blanket blasting music in her room to get rid of the loud thunder noises. Zero was sound asleep, enjoying the thunder. Until… he heard the music and got up, remembering that Yukki was scared of thunder. He ran into her room. "YUKKI!" He said loudly, over the music for her to hear. "Z-zero?" She asked from under the blanket. He smiled and turned off the music. "Yea, it's me." He said and went under the 5 layers of blanket to her. "You okay?" He asked Yukki, who's getting teary eyed. She nodded, then shook it as thunder struck. "It's okay." He said going to her and cradling her under the layers of blanket. Yukki blushed as she saw that Zero was in nothing but boxers. Zero noticed too, and blushed as well. He was going to get up and change, but Yukki's hand darted out and reached for him. "D-" More lightning struck. "DON'T GO!" She managed to get out as she jumped onto him shaking. He smiled and went back into the warmth with her. Her hand accidentally pressing onto his now growing hard cock. She blushed, and said "I'm-" She was cut off by him groaning, liking it. She wearly smiled as her hand was suddenly on his abs, then his cock in his boxers. He groaned more as she touched him. She started stroking it lightly. Then, taking it out of his underwear. It was really big up close. Just before she could do anything else he flipped them over, kissing her deeply. She was surprised and kissed him back. His hands going up her nearly see-through night gown. His cold fingers on her hot skin made her shiver. He took it off in one swift motion. He started nibbling on her neck, making sure to avoid his thirst. He then moved down to her breasts, he sucked on one nipple as he kneeded the other. Vice versa. He then started licking down more towards her pussy. He swirled around her belly button and licked inside of it. After a few licks he went down to her woman hood and kissed it. She moaned, wanting more. He licked the outside of her panties over her pussy many times, until she was REALLY wet and the panties were soaked. He slid it off of her and started licking her pussy lips. She moaned more. He spread them open and started licking and sucking her clint. She squirmed a little. "Z-zero" She moaned tilting her head back. She felt close, really close. After a minute or so, she came into Zero's awaiting mouth. He lapped it all up and sucked her dry. She got up and pushed him down this time. He was laying on the bed and she was admiring his abs, she heard the distant sounds of thunder, but she didn't want anything to get in the way of her and Zero. She bent by his "little friend" and sucked the top of his 11" cock. He groaned, enjoying it. She started licking the whole thing, from the base up. It caused shivers down his spine. She began bobbing her head up and down his length, wanting to share the experience he did to her. After a while he started growing bigger, signaling that he was about to cum. "I'm cuming!" He said and shot a thick, hot load into her mouth. She swallowed it. He laid her back down onto the bed and positioned himself at her entrance. She nodded and he pushed in half of it. She groaned out of pain, and nodded to him to give her more. He slamed the whole thing in, waiting there for her to adjust. After a little she nodded and she started to move on him. He moaned and felt the build up come faster than expected. "S-stop." He said, and she stopped looking worried. "Don't move" He said to her. After a while, she started moving again. He moaned. "Stop" he said in a stern voice. He was trying to think of a way to not cum yet and give her an amazing first time. He thought of it and pulled his dick until only the head was in, and slammed it in her. She moaned his name. "Harder!" she said and he did it again harder and faster, with each thrust. "I'm gonna cum soon!" He said and she nodded. They kept on ramming into each other until they came. She did hear the thunder anymore from that wonderful experience. "I love you." Zero said to Yukki, who is slowly drifting to sleep. He turned both of them to lay on their sides, him facing her and her facing him. He didn't take his dick out, but watched her sleep, getting hard again….

Harmony: How was that…the next chapter of this is going to be starting from the end of this one. :D

Zero: Yea! I came in Yukki!

Yukki: -blushed- Hey!

Harmony: Review


	3. Chapter 3

**Kimiko: If you read my other story, Fate, it's about Ikuto and Amu, you would know I changed my name because I felt guilty for stealing someone's name.**

**Zero: I don't care…**

**Yukki: That's not nice Zero, be nice**

**Zero: Okay –nibbles on Yukki's neck-**

**Yukki: -moans-**

**Kimiko: Get a room! –throws a pillow at them-**

**Yukki: Glad she doesn't own us!**

**Kimiko: :P Enjoy this chapter and sorry I didn't update for so long I didn't feel like writing Zero and Yukki so I switched to Ikuto and Amu but now im back! **

_As Yukki falls asleep, Zero still in her, he gets hard._

Zero cursed under his breath for getting hard again. '_God, why am I getting hard just from watching her sleep?_' He thought to himself. He tried to get out of her, without her waking up, but didn't want to take the chance.

He stayed there, not looking at her, and was still hard. '_What the hell! Why am I still hard?_' He sighed and decided to try and softly go in and out till he came. He started to go in and out at a slow pace, not wanting to wake her. He kept on going, very slowly picking up speed after a few thrusts every time, he softly groaned, and heard Yukki moan. He stopped and looked at her face, '_Phew, she's still sleeping like an angel,_' He thought and kept on going. He kept on picking up speed till he was hitting her g-spot with each thrust, hearing her moan just kept on turning him on more, even when she's still sleeping. He kept on going and going and they both came after about 10 more thrusts. He took his cock out of her, and decided that he could go to sleep now.

After about an hour, Zero woke up again because he was parched. He sighed and got some water from the sink, but then his eyes glew red. '_Shit, I don't wanna suck her blood while she's asleep…_' He thought, but the thought suddenly disappeared when he started to clutch onto his throat. '_Just a little.._' He thought and went over to her, licking her neck, then biting into it. He heard her moan his name as he was drinking her blood. After a pint of her blood, he stopped, and let her go. His eyes turned back to normal, and he went to sleep.

Yukki on the other hand, was still sleeping and was wet from Zero drinking her blood.

**Kimiko: So what did you think? Sorry it's short I'm away from home so yea.**

**Zero: Why was I the only one really in this?**

**Kimiko: Because that's what I thought it should be for a chapter**

**Yukki: I guess that makes sense…oh wait no it doesn't**

**Kimiko: Just Review please! :D **


End file.
